Jack Is A Skewed Believer
by Absolut
Summary: Jack's back and number of victims is increasing by the minute. But seems more personal this time: getting rid of a rival ? SBR (I swear I tried to quit, but I can't)
1. The first crime

'Jack Is A Skewed Believer ...'   
By Absolut.   
  
Disclaimer: Profiler and all characters belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Note: I wrote this one some time ago. I initially published it on an SBR site (Enni's one), but figured out I would upload my archives here. So, if you read and want to review, you're very much.   
  
Part I : The first crime  
  
If there was one thing that John really hated, it was to be woken up by the phone in the middle of the night. It was 3:00 am now, and he was driving through the streets of Atlanta, to the address Bailey had given him. The only positive aspect was that Angel had lived with Sam for so long, that she found it natural to see her man leave her bed to go to a crime scene.   
  
Bailey did not give him much details on the phone. He had called from his car. He and Sam were probably already there. John had not heard Sam come back to the safe house. She had had dinner with Bailey, and they had certainly spend the rest of the evening at his place. John could now admit he had been a little in love with Sam at the start. But now that he was with Angel, he was no more jealous of the relationship his two colleagues had developed lately. As a matter of facts, he was rather happy for them.   
  
John arrived at the scene. It was impossible to miss it : three police cars were parked in front of the building, with their flashing lights on. He stopped the engine and stepped out of his car. He went to what seemed to be the officer in charge and showed him his FBI badge.   
  
" Your colleagues are already up there." the man said. "Third floor, apartment number 304, on your left". John went through the imposing entrance and climbed up the stairs. The landing was pretty crowded. Police officers were busy stopping the neighbors who had come out of their flat and were trying to catch the sight. John identified himself and they let him enter the place.   
  
Bailey was in the hall. John immediately saw from his face something was wrong. The head of the VCTF held out his hand to him and before John could catch it, he said : "It's Jack.". At that second, John knew he should not expect to go back to sleep this night. "Where is Sam ?" he asked. "Inspecting the place. This way ...". John followed his boss to what was left of the victim's body.   
  
The show was pretty dirty, even for a man who had worked ten years in the Atlanta police department. From what they could see, the girl was about twenty years old. She was covered with blood. Her face had been stabbed three or four times, and her right breast had been cut off. Each of her ten fingers and ten toes had been cut off too and arranged in a circle at the other end of the room.   
  
" Who was she ?" John asked.   
" Carol Johnson." Bailey answered. "That's what is written on her student card. We don't know much about her yet.   
- And what makes you think it's Jack ?   
- He made sure we know it."   
  
Bailey took the black light neon on one chair and pointed it to the wall over the bed. Jack had painted a giant broken heart there, and in the middle of it where only three letters : SBR ...   
  
The message was clear enough for John to understand it this time. Apparently, Jack had found out about Sam and Bailey and wanted the VCTF to know it. It was a warning much more than a message. Each time Sam had got closer to anybody in the past, Jack had always found a way to get rid of his rival. And now he would go after Bailey.   
  
Sam and Grace were bent over the body and did not say anything. Bailey put the neon back on the chair and went on searching the place for clues. John thought his boss was rather calm for someone having just received a death sentence. He went to the linen cupboard and started moving the piles of pullovers and underwear.   
  
It was 07:00 am when they finally released the place to the local police. The four agents had done their job conscientiously, without talking much. Nobody could have guessed from their conversations that this case was not exactly an ordinary one. Yet, the atmosphere was heavy. Grace and John were avoiding staring at Sam and Bailey. And even Sam never directly addressed to her companion. They were all acting as if the message on the wall was not there, but they all had it in mind.   
  
" OK guys, " Bailey said when they were out of the building, " Everybody in the command center in one hour. Just enough time for breakfast, for those of you who are still hungry after such a scene." They nodded and parted. Sam and Bailey settled in Bailey's private car. John's assumption that they had spent the night together was right.   
  
  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  



	2. One chance to get to him

  
Disclaimer: Profiler and all characters belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Part II : One chance to get to him  
  
They both kept quiet for about ten minutes. Sam was the first one to break the silence.   
  
" You do know what it means, don't you ?" she asked. Bailey nodded.   
" Yeah. But that sure doesn't change the way I feel.   
- Feelings are one thing, Malone. Reality is a different one."   
  
Bailey knew from experience that it was not a good sign when Sam called him "Malone". Not that the Samantha Waters who was seated next to him in his car was different from the one he had made love to a few hours ago, but what they had seen in this building had obviously shaken her more than she would admit.   
  
" We're two adults, Sam. And we are in love. Or aren't we ?" Sam did not answer. She was staring out of the window. " I will not let a sick man take away from me what I've been waiting for my whole life.   
- He has started again, Bail. He won't stop until he gets to what he wants." Her voice was cold. "He too has been waiting his whole life.   
- We are two. He's alone. That makes a difference to me.   
- He is a murderer. He has already put to death over thirty people, and he is not afraid to kill a dozen more if we give him a pretext for it.   
- He won't have us. I promise, Sam.   
- US !" Her voice suddenly raised with anger. "It is not US he is after. It's YOU ! Come on, you know he won't do anything to me. The game would be over, and that's not what he wants.   
  
- I can cope with that ... If I've got you on my side." Bailey paused for a few seconds. He couldn't see Sam's face, but he knew she was close to breaking down. "I love you, honey. I will never let you down. Please believe me. I know how hard it had been on you when he got to Tom, ... and to Coop. But that will not happen again. Nobody knows him like you do. And this time we know the target. Together we can defeat him. We have a unique chance to definitely close the case. I don't want to let it pass."   
  
Sam slowly turned her face to him. Tears were rolling on her cheeks.   
  
" Then try to answer this one honestly, big guy." Sam started. "If it was me he was after ... Imagine for one second that a psychopath had a crush on you and was killing anybody getting close to you ... If the threat of tonight had been for me, would you react the same way ?   
- First, it is not the case. Second, it would not be the same thing ...   
- Why ? Because I'm a woman and you a man ? Because you're an FBI veteran ? Or an ex-marine ? Don't lie to me Bailey. You and I both know that if it happened, you would try by all means to keep me away from you.   
- And would you keep away ?" Sam again did not answer. She knew he could read her mind, and that she could not fool him so easily.   
  
Bailey stopped the car in front of the VCTF building. He turned off the engine and took Sam's hand in his.   
  
" I've been close to you for quite some time, honey. Not the way I am now, but we have been the closest of friends for years. I'm pretty sure Jack did not like it. If he had thought it was easy to get to me, he already would have tried it. Right ?" Sam had stopped crying, but did not say anything.   
" Besides, we're not alone in this. We have a team we can rely on. They're damned good, Sam. Honey please, look at me." Bailey waited till their eyes locked. Then he went on : "I won't take unnecessary risks. I'll be as cautious as a mouse. I promise."   
  
Then he wiped her tears with his thumb and kiss her gently on the mouth. They stepped out of the car and headed at the building main entrance.   
  
  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  



	3. The victim

  
Disclaimer: Profiler and all characters belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Part III : The victim  
  
It was still early in the morning when they arrived in the VCTF offices. The regular daily bustle hadn't started yet, and only a few agents were wandering around. Sam and Bailey went directly to the command center. Grace, John and George were already there waiting. Bailey helped himself a coffee and sit at the end of the large table.   
  
" OK George, " he started " Shoot ! "   
  
George punched a few buttons on the keyboard of his laptop and the picture of the victim appeared on the screen.   
  
" Carol Johnson" he started " was twenty two years old. She was a law student in NY till about one month ago, when she graduated and went back to Atlanta, where she was born and raised. She moved to a little apartment on Kensington road - this is were she was found dead by one of her friend last night.   
- Did she find a job here ?" Sam asked.   
" Yep ! " George answered. "Coopers & Brandston, a little practice downtown, Eberly street. Only two partners and three assistants. Not a big firm, but working well. Carol was supposed to start on next Monday. She had multiple interviews with both Marvin Coopers and Clay Brandston.   
- Did anybody contact them ?" Bailey asked.   
" Not yet." John answered. "I planned to go there myself in the morning."   
  
Bailey nodded. George continued :   
  
" Miss Johnson seemed to have been a normal young lady. I did not find any record of any sort in any of our files. The guy who found her is named James Holler. They were apparently a little bit more than friends ... Kinda 'starting-a-relationship'. He is twenty five, lives on Dolphin street, will complete medical studies at the end of this year. No record either.   
- Did Carol Johnson have any family around ?" Bailey asked.   
" Her parents died in a car accident two years ago. She had a brother : Michael, thirty three years old. He lives in Grandston, Ohio, with his wife and two children. He is a mechanic. The local PD went to tell him about his sister. He's taking the next flight to Atlanta.   
- Nothing really exciting." John concluded.   
  
The atmosphere had been heavy since the beginning of the meeting. None of the agents seemed willing to break out and ask the questions they all had in mind. Bailey finally took the initiative :   
  
" OK guys. We should not exclude the possibility that Carol Johnson was selected randomly. From what we know of Jack, if Jack it is, she could have been murdered in the sole purpose of drawing our attention.   
- We KNOW it's Jack." Sam said.   
  
Silence lasted for a few seconds. Grace was the first one to talk :   
  
" In the past, we found out that some of Jack's victims were directly connected with Sam's past. Maybe we could investigate in this direction for Carol Johnson ...   
- I've never heard of her." Sam replied. "I would remember her. She was much too young to belong to my past.   
- Bailey ?" Grace went on. Bailey suddenly emerged from his thoughts.   
  
" I beg your pardon Grace ?   
- Is there a way Carol Johnson could be connected to your life ?   
- Not to my knowledge. But it is worth trying. George, could you trace back the girl's life and see if you can link it to anything close to us ... including the cases we have worked on in the last ten years ?   
- Sure. But that may take a little time.   
- We don't know how much time we have till the bastard moves again. But we must acknowledge he could be after the VCTF now. John, I want the protection to be reinforced at the firehouse; as well as some patrols going around each of us houses tonight.   
- OK." John answered. He went on hesitantly : "But the way I see things, your house would be the first one to secure."   
Grace and George ducked. They knew their boss long enough to know he wouldn't appreciate 'over-protection' for himself. Sam stared at Bailey, waiting for his answer.   
  
Bailey gave a rapid look at each of his team members, then said :   
  
" All right. Let's cut the crap buddies. Everyone here saw the message on the wall and was able to draw a conclusion : Jack does not seem particularly happy with what is happening between Sam and me. I do not intend to pretend this is an ordinary case for me. I understand you care, and that touches me. BUT, I have no intention to change anything in my life." Bailey paused for a few seconds. "Don't misunderstand me. I'm neither incredibly brave nor completely stupid. What I can see here is an opportunity we never had so far. We know who Jack is after now, and we may never find a better occasion to get him. I don't want to ruin this one."   
No one in the room felt really glad to have Bailey play the bait. But they had to admit he was not totally wrong.   
  
" However, " Bailey continued " I reckon the operation is not 100% risk free. Therefore, we're gonna need the help of each and everyone. I guess I can rely on you ..."   
  
All the four agents nodded in silence.   
  
" Good !" Bailey said. "Now let's go back to work, people. George, you call me in case you find anything in the victim's life that could, one way or another, be related to Sam, me or the FBI. John, you pay a little visit to Mr. Coopers and Mr. Brandston. Sam, I'd like you to meet Michael Johnson at the airport. Grace, I'll join you in a minute for the autopsy."   
  
They parted without a word to go for their respective assignment. Bailey stopped at his office and locked the door. He sat in the coach and took the phone. He dialed his home phone number. It rang about ten times before Frances finally answered.   
  
" Hi honey." Bailey started. " Sorry to wake you up so early.   
- Dad ? I don't have school these days !   
- I know sweetheart, but I need you to do something for me.   
- What is it ?   
- Well, we're on a difficult case, and I don't think I'll get back home tonight.   
- OK. No problem. But you could probably have waited two more hours to bring me that news.   
- Frances, I won't have a lot of time for you these days ... I'd like you to go to Baltimore for a few days." Frances did not answer at once. Her voice was not so self assured when she came back.   
  
" Daddy, what's happening ?   
- Nothing. I'd just like you to spend a few days with your mother. That's all.   
- And you just decided this at 8 am ... I'm not a child and I'm not stupid, special agent Malone !"   
  
Bailey smiled. She sure was not stupid. But he wished she could just obey one order without asking questions once in a while.   
  
" Frances, I can't explain you right now, OK. It's just one of those pointless FBI procedures. It's a security drill. If you stay here, I will be obliged to let them circle the house with agents. Believe me, it won't be funny. I just want to avoid this to you."   
  
Again the silence for a few seconds.   
  
" Frances ?   
- Yeah. I'm still here. First, I want you to know I don't believe a single word of your explanation. Second, the idea to go to Baltimore does not fill me with joy and excitement. But I guess I don't have the choice : I know you would not ask me if it wasn't important. So I'll pack my things. Is that OK with you sergeant ? Am I a good girl ?   
- Yes honey, you are. I'm sending an agent to take you to the airport. Wait for him.   
- All right ... Dad ?   
- Yes, sweetheart.   
- Take care of yourself, OK.   
- I promise. I love you. I'll call you in the evening.   
- I love you too daddy. Bye.   
- Bye my love."   
  
Bailey hung up the phone. It had been easier than he thought. He called for an agent to pick up Frances, and went to join Grace.   
  
  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  



	4. The autopsy

  
Disclaimer: Profiler and all characters belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Part IV : The autopsy  
  
Grace was examining Carol Johnson mutilated breast when Bailey entered the autopsy room.   
  
" What does it look like ?" he asked.   
" Dirty. I'm just starting. Did they find the rest of her breast ?   
- No.   
- There are things you never get used to. The cut is clean.   
- A knife ?   
- Then a long one. Could be a sword, or even a saber. Her breast was cut off at its base. The amount of blood found on the scene seems to indicate she was still alive before the mutilation.   
- You think she was killed in her room ?   
- Probably. Bail, could you help me a cup of coffee ?"   
  
He poured hot coffee in two mugs and brought one to Grace. An agent entered the room and handed a big envelope to Bailey.   
  
" The Atlanta PD sent these for you, sir." he said. " The pictures they took on the scene.   
- Thanks Bobby.   
- They said their report should be ready beginning of the afternoon.   
- Good."   
  
Bailey opened the brown envelope and pulled out about thirty photographs out of it. The police had done a good job. They would be able to work with it. He started going through the different views of the apartment, then stopped on a clear cliché of the girl's fingers arranged on the carpet.   
  
" What else, Grace ?" he asked, still staring at the picture.   
" The face has been stabbed four times. Result is a kind of star, which center is on the right cheek. Not the same blade. This one is smaller. Probably a penknife. I would say she was alive too. The cuts are not deep enough to have caused death.   
- What did ?   
- The bleeding. Must have taken a long time. None of the injuries were lethal. No vital organ was touched.   
- Any trace of struggle on her ?   
- No. She's probably been drugged. I'm gonna analyze what's left of her blood to confirm."   
  
Bailey was still holding the pictures.   
  
" What about the fingers ?" he asked.   
" I'm coming to it."   
  
Grace lifted the corpse right hand and started to look closer at the stumps. "Could you hand me the camera over there ?" she asked. Bailey laid the photographs on her desk and brought her the camera. "Let me help." he said. And he held the girl's arm while Grace took detailed pictures of the mutilated fingers.   
  
Grace worked about half an hour on both hands without a word. Bailey was sitting in a chair besides. She finally turned to him.   
  
" The fingers have been cut post-mortem." she started.   
" No possible doubt about that ?   
- No. I would say he operated something like four or five hours after the death.   
- You mean he waited that much time in the apartment ? Pretty risky, isn't it ?   
- He must have enjoyed the place.   
- There were some dirty dishes in the kitchen when we got there. Did she eat before she died ?   
- Her stomach is empty. She did not even have lunch."   
  
They stayed silent for a few seconds.   
  
" So, the bastard stabbed the girl and cook himself a steak while she was bleeding to death." Grace said. " How could a human being do such a thing ? Sometimes I really wish I became just a general practitioner, dealing with mumps and measles.   
- And we did not find the victim's breast ..." Bailey added.   
- You mean ... Jack never ate his victims so far ...   
- I don't know, Grace. I really don't know."   
  
Bailey rubbed his eyes. Grace took a chair and sat next to him.   
  
" He must really have been mad at something to do that." she said hesitantly. Bailey looked at her.   
" We all know what he's mad about." he answered.   
" Bail, I can't talk for the rest of the team, but I've a little idea of what's in your mind ... And I'm not sure provoking him is such a good idea.   
- I never said I wanted to provoke him.   
- No, you did not say it. But don't try to make me believe you did not think about it."   
  
Bailey smiled at her.   
  
" I've got no particular plan, Grace. All I know is we may have a chance to get him. And I intend to convert the try.   
- This is no football match.   
- I know.   
- He is a serial killer. And the worst we have ever dealt with. He's smart and dangerous."   
  
Bailey didn't answer at once. He put his hands in his hair and looked down.   
  
" I love Sam, Grace." he started without looking at her. " I love her more than I have loved any woman before, including Janet. All I want in my life is to make her happy.   
- And you are.   
- Sam will never be totally happy as long as Jack is around."   
  
Bailey stood up. and headed for the door. " OK Grace, I'll be waiting for your report in the command center." He left the room.   
  
George was alone in the command center, frantically punching on the keyboard of his computer when Bailey came in.   
  
" Anything new ?" Bailey asked.   
- Not yet. I'm still working on the victim's background. Carol Johnson apparently never had to cope with the justice or the police, if we except three parking tickets in the last six years. Well, nothing to get the FBI involved !   
- Sam was right. Carol was probably too young to have anything to do with her past or mine. You should extend you research to her family and maybe ours.   
- That's what I'm doing Bailey. But it may take time. You two did not exactly have a quiet life."   
  
Bailey smiled.   
  
" You look tired, Bail.   
- I **am** tired. What kind of jobs did her parents have ?   
- The father was a clerk in a law practice. The mother a house wife. Middle class people. Paying their bills on time, but not really rich."   
  
The phone rang. Bailey answered quickly. "Malone ... Yeah ... No, take your time, there's no emergency here ... OK. I'll drop by ... As you want." He hung up. "Michael Johnson's flight is late. Sam will wait for him at the airport." he said. George nodded.   
  
" How old would the father be now ?" Bailey asked.   
" Forty eight.   
- What was his name ?   
- Charles Francis Johnson. Born and raised in Atlanta. No chance he was one of your schoolmates ?   
- No. I arrived in Atlanta only ten years ago. Was he in the army ?   
- Wait ... Here it is. He spent one year in Viet Nam. Does the name mean anything to you ?   
- No. Which unit ?   
- 31st Infantry. Never was a Marine.   
- I was not always with the Marine.   
- Your military records are classified, boss. Doesn't make my job easier !   
  
- Could you print a history of his Viet Nam period for me ? I'll see if anything speaks to me.   
- OK. You'll have it in ten minutes.   
- I'll be in my office."   
  
George nodded. Bailey went out of the command center and left him alone.   
  
  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  



	5. Ancient history

  
Disclaimer: Profiler and all characters belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Part V : Ancient history  
  
It was almost 1:00 pm when John came back from his interview of Carol Johnson's ex-future employers. He first checked the command center but found nobody there. He went up to Bailey's office. Grace, George and Bailey were in. They had ordered chinese food and where having a quick lunch while still working. George had taken his computer with him and was completing his inquiry on the Johnson family. Grace was typing her autopsy report and Bailey was sitting at his desk, reading a bulky file.   
  
Nobody raised his head when they heard John come in. But Bailey asked :   
  
" How was your morning ?   
- Nothing exciting." John answered. "I met Marvin Coopers - Clay Brandston is out of town.   
- Since when ?   
- He left last Saturday for Toronto. He'll come back next week.   
- Did he tell you anything interesting ?   
- Not really. He actually met Carol only three times.   
- George, you take notes." Bailey interrupted.   
  
George nodded without a word. John took a box of rice from the table and went on :   
  
" They started their practice three years ago. Their business is getting well and they needed another lawyer. So, they got the main law universities listing and selected a few possible candidates. Carol Johnson was one of them. They had a few interviews and finally focussed on Carol. I guess Sam would say she had the right profile : good results, but not in the top 20 of her class, native of Atlanta, a well balanced young woman, ambitious and motivated ...   
  
- When was the last time they saw her ?" George asked.   
" Six days ago. She came to office to sign her contract. Their assistant, Michelle Brown, called her two days ago 'cause she needed additional information for her administrative files. She did not note anything particular. She sounded very happy to start working.   
- Thanks John." Bailey said.   
" Anything new from your side ?" John asked.   
  
Grace and George updated him with their findings of the morning. It lasted less than ten minutes.   
  
" How is Sam doing ?". No answer came to John's question. After a few seconds, the three VCTF agents' eyes converged at their boss. Bailey was still looking at the file in front of him, but his face was livid.   
" Bail ?" Grace asked but got no answer. The three of them stood up at the same time. The noise finally took Bailey out from his torpor. He looked at them, puzzled.   
" What ?" he asked. "What did you say, John ?   
- Bailey, what's on ?" Grace asked. Bailey looked at them a few seconds, then started :   
  
" I think I've got it ... the link." The three agents were staring at him, waiting. " March 1970, in VietNam. I ... This has to stay between us. I can't give you much detail, but I was part of a special unit. We were sent behind the lines to sabotage the enemy's infrastructure, or what was left of it : trains, vehicles, weapons and ammunition warehouses ... this kind of stuff." Bailey stood up and helped himself a coffee. " One night, I was supposed to blow up a boathouse the VC used to store riffles and pieces of artillery. These kinds of missions were never well prepared, because we never knew what conditions we would find. We were mostly improvising. We were two that night. The other guy was eighteen. It was his first mission on the field."   
  
Bailey stopped for a moment and sipped his coffee. Then he went back and sat on his desk.   
  
" His name was Michael. I never knew his last name. He messed up with the timer. The explosives blew up twenty minutes too soon. We had not left yet. Michael was killed outright. I had shrapnel wounds all over. I managed escaping the scene, but I did not go very far. I had been lying in the jungle for a few hours, preparing to die, when a trooper found me. I was covered with blood and I couldn't walk. He carried me out of this inferno. He was talking to me all the time.".   
  
" That explains the scars ..." Grace said. Bailey nodded.   
  
" His name was Chuck. When I started to recover at the hospital, I asked about the man who had brought me there. The nurses told me they had found me at the entrance, unconscious, but that they had not seen anybody else. I tried to find him when I got out. The closest I got was with an infantry lieutenant, who seemed to know about my story. He told me Chuck was gone without the permission of the army, and that if I really cared for him, I should stop my investigation. Which I did."   
" All that happened in Na Trang ... about thirty years ago. Carol Johnson's father, Charles Johnson, was in Na Trang in March 1970, in the infantry, 31st division. He was reported missing during three months, between March 14th and June 1970. He was in the 17th company. The officer in command of this company was Lieutenant James Bourner, the man I talked to after I got out of the hospital. Johnson was the only guy named Charles or Chuck in this company."   
  
Everybody kept silent for a while. " Of course, it's not 100% stuff but ..." Bailey added. He gave a look at each of his colleague and understood none of them believed in coincidences. John was the first one to talk :   
  
" Who knew about this story ?" he asked.   
" Nobody. All this is classified. We were not authorized to talk to our families or friends about what we were doing.   
- Johnson knew. Bourner knew." Grace said.   
" Johnson died two years ago." George answered. "What about people at the hospital, the doctors, the nurses, ...   
- They never knew my name." Bailey paused, then explained : " We were not part of a regular unit of the army. Our identities were protected. We were carrying false ids, in case we would be caught or injured ... or killed. I was registered in the hospital as Tom Meroni, Lieutenant, US Marine Corps. That's also the Id I gave to Bourner.   
  
- What about your own unit men ?" John asked.   
" We were franc-tireurs, working alone most of the time. We sometimes had a partner, but the only information we could give or get was the first name. We could not talk about our lives, our families, the places we came from, ...   
- So no one knew you in your own group ?" George asked, incredulous.   
" We were young, George. We were patriots, that's why they chose us. We thought we were serving our countries. We obeyed the orders, whatever they were ... and whatever the cost was."   
  
" So, that leaves us with Bourner, but even him didn't know your name." Grace said.   
" George, could you trace him ?" Bailey asked.   
" Sure.   
- What about your boss ?" John asked. " The guy who gave you your orders ?   
- Like after each mission, I had a debriefing with him. But he is above suspicion."   
  
Everyone could see Bailey was not at ease. He hated concealing things to his colleagues, but he had no choice.   
  
" I cannot give you his name. But I will try to contact him." He just said. No one asked further.   
" James David Bourner. I've got him !" George said. " He stayed with the army after the Viet Nam. He retired in 1989. His last known address is ... the Veteran's military hospital of Carrollton, Texas.   
- What for ?" John asked.   
" Multiple trauma. He was brought there two months ago. There are not much details, but I could try to get more."   
  
Bailey stood up.   
  
" Grace, could you call them and try to find out ?" he said. "John, I guess we're going to Texas. George, please call the pilot and tell him to join us at the airport."   
The two agents left the room.   
  
  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  



	6. A ghost from the past

  
Disclaimer: Profiler and all characters belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Part VI : A ghost from the past  
  
It was past 5:00 pm when John and Bailey landed at Dallas. The local Bureau had sent a car and a chauffeur to pick them up at the airport and take them to Carrollton.   
  
The two men had not talked much in the plane. They kept silent in the car.   
  
" Do you want me to arrange an hotel for you, sir ?" the driver asked.   
" No thanks." Bailey answered. "We 're going back to Atlanta tonight."   
  
John was starting feeling tired, and he was glad his boss didn't plan to spend the night there. Half an hour later, the car stopped before the military hospital main entrance.   
  
" It should not take us more than one hour." Bailey said to the Dallas agent. "Can you wait for us here ?   
- Yes Sir."   
  
John followed Bailey inside. Grace had called them in the plane and given them the name of the doctor that had taken care of James Bourner. Bailey asked for her at the reception. Ten minutes later, a young woman joined them and introduced herself as doctor Webster. She was at the most twenty five years old, and she was beautiful.   
  
" I'm special agent Bailey Malone, FBI." Bailey started. "And this is agent John Grant. Doctor Grace Alvarez told you would accept to talk to us about James Bourner.   
- She told me you would like to meet him too.   
- If possible, yes.   
- Please follow me. Are you investigating his case ?   
- Not exactly. We think the assault he was the victim of could be linked to a more recent murder case we have in Atlanta."   
  
Doctor Webster stopped and turned to Bailey.   
  
" A murder case ?" she asked surprised. " James Bourner has been with us for the last two months. How could he be possibly linked to your case ?   
- We don't think he's involved in the murder." John answered. "But the victim's father happened to be in Bourner's unit in Viet Nam.   
- And you don't believe in coincidences, do you ?   
- No." Bailey said. "What exactly happened to Lieutenant Bourner ?   
- Captain. Captain Bourner. We do not know the exact circumstances. He was brought here by a cab driver, who found him in the street. He was badly injured. 'Savagely stabbed' would be more appropriate. It's a miracle he survived. He had lost almost all his blood when he arrived. He was in a coma during five weeks.   
  
- How is he now ?" Bailey asked.   
" Slowly recovering. But his life will never be the same again. We had to remove part of his stomach, and he lost one kidney. He will also limp for the rest of his life.   
- John, could you call George and try to get the name of the police officer in charge of the case here.   
- Sure."   
  
John took his cell phone and dialed the Atlanta VCTF headquarters. They had arrived in front of Bourner's room now, and Bailey and doctor Webster entered.   
  
James Bourner was lying in his bed, attached to all kinds of monitoring machine. He was very pale and his eyes were shut. Doctor Webster came close to him and gently touched his arm.   
  
" James." She said. James Bourner opened his eyes. "James, you have a visitor. This is agent Malone, from Atlanta FBI. He'd like to ask you some questions about one of your Viet Nam buddy." Bourner slowly moved his head towards Bailey and stared at him.   
" Sergeant Tom Meroni !" he said smiling. His voice was hoarse and his breath was short. Speaking was obviously painful to him. "To be honest, I was ... expecting your visit.   
- How do you feel, Lieutenant ?" Bailey asked.   
" Well ... I've already been better. So ... you're with the FBI now ? Or is it ... another cover ?".   
  
John entered the room but stayed a little aside. Bailey hesitated for a moment before he answered :   
  
" FBI. And the name is Malone. Bailey Malone.   
- Pleased to ... meet you. And what brings you ... to Dallas, so many years later ?   
- The army informed me on what happened to you. And, as it seems the local police has not found much, they asked me to come and see if I could do something.   
- The army ... takes care of its own, right ?".   
  
Bailey nodded. Then went on :   
  
" You said you were expecting my visit. Why ?   
- The guy that ... played with my guts ... He asked me questions.   
- What kind of questions ?   
- About ... what happened back then." Bourner breathed heavily.   
  
" Agent Malone," doctor Webster said, " I think mister Bourner is not well enough for a long conversation.   
- I'm Ok, Doc." Bourner said. "I don't have so many visitors ... especially old friends like agent Malone.   
- I can come back tomorrow if you prefer." Bailey said.   
- Won't be necessary. He told me ... he was an old friend of yours ... of sergeant Meroni. What he wanted ... to know, was the name of ... the guy that saved your life ... in Na Trang.   
- What did you tell him ?   
- He already knew everything. Except the name.   
- Did you give it to him ?   
- Chuck ... Charles Johnson. Yes, I told him ... I thought it could save my life ... And Chuck ... was dead anyway. He died two ... years ago. Car accident.   
- What else did he say ?   
- He was not exactly ... the talking kind. He was more of an ... action man." Bourner closed his eyes with pain.   
  
Bailey got closer to the bed and put his hand on Bourner's head.   
  
" We are going to let you sleep now, James." He said. "Can I ask you one last question ?   
- Shoot.   
- Chuck, was he a deserter ?"   
  
Bourner opened his eyes and smiled at Bailey.   
  
" Yes." he answered. "He was deserting ... when he found you. Then ... he brought you back ... and escaped again. It was not one of the ... most glorious part of ... our history. But you know that.   
- What happened to him ?   
- He was captured by the VC ... Then rescued by the Marine ... Irony of the war. I liked ... Chuck. I kept ... silent. He even got a medal !   
- I think he deserved it anyway.   
- Right. We all deserved it.   
- Take care of yourself, James."   
  
Bourner closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. The two FBI agents and the doctor left his room in silence. When she had closed the door, the doctor turned to Bailey and said :   
  
" You didn't tell me you knew him.   
- We met in Viet Nam ... A very long time ago.   
- You did not tell him about Johnson's child murder.   
- I believe he had enough, don't you think. And anyway, we got what we came here for."   
  
They parted in the corridor. John and Bailey went back to the car. They hardly exchange a word till they got in the plane. Then John started :   
  
" Are you Ok, Bail ?   
- Yes. Just tired." Then, after a moment passed. "Never thought one of these ghosts from the past would surface back, that's all. But I can deal with it."   
  
  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  



	7. A rest

  
Disclaimer: Profiler and all characters belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Part VII : A rest  
  
John drove Bailey back to the VCTF parking, where he had left his car. Though it was almost 10:00, Bailey went up to his office. Everybody but the on guard agent had gone. George had left on his desk a copy of the Dallas police files on Bourner's case. There was no other message. Bailey picked up the file and went out.   
  
He left the VCTF building and drove on Ceddar Street. He could not help noticing the van that immediately started following him. He smiled at his rear-view mirror. Though he had said he did not need one, his team had apparently decided he had to have a close protection. Nothing easier to detect as an FBI tailing.   
  
He parked his car in front of the fire house. He had left enough time for John to come and pick up Angel. He wanted some time alone with Sam. He went up and gently knocked at the door. He didn't want to wake up Chloe. Sam opened the door. She was wearing the silk pajamas he had offered her for Christmas. She was so beautiful. All he wanted was to bury himself in her. But he understood at first glance there would be talking first.   
  
She let him in and kissed him tenderly.   
  
" John came to pick up Angel." she started. "He told me about your expedition in Texas.   
- I thought he would.   
- I guess it wasn't easy.   
- I'd rather not talk about it tonight, Sam. Could we make a break ?   
- You never feel like talking about you anyway, do you ?"   
  
Her voice was tensed with irritation. He knew he had to say something to defuse her anger, but he was too tired to think of something smart. He sat in what had become his armchair over the last few weeks.   
  
" There are things I just can't talk about, honey." he started. "I just don't have the right. There are some things they insist on when you enter the Military Intelligence. Silence is one of them.   
- It was thirty years ago.   
- There are reflex you acquire when you are young you find difficult to get rid of."   
  
Sam came closer and sat in his lap. She put her hands in his hair and brought his head close to hers. Without a word, she kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, and finally his lips. Bailey answered her kisses with passion. He put his arms around her and lifted her, without breaking the kiss.   
  
He took her to her bedroom and softly laid her on the bed. They started delicately to undress each other. Their bodies were getting warmer. They made passionate love. And again, and again ... Only when they were completely exhausted, did they fell asleep in each other's arms.   
  
Sam was no more in bed when Bailey woke up the next morning. He took a shower and went to the kitchen. Sam and Chloe were having breakfast.   
  
" Good morning uncle Bailey !" Chloe greeted him cheerfully.   
" Hi sweetie. Slept well ?   
- Like a baby. But I heard you come in last night."   
  
Sam smiled. Bailey gave her a little kiss on the forehead. The conversation was light and joyful around the breakfast table. Sam and Bailey tried never to talk about work when Chloe was around. They waited till she left for school to talk about what kept their mind busy.   
  
" Did you get anything from Michael Johnson yesterday ?" Bailey started.   
" Nothing new. He was in a state of total collapse. His sister was the only family he had left and ..." Sam saw Bailey's look darken. "Bail, you're not responsible for her death. Jack is. For him, it's just a game.   
- I know.   
- I ' ve been through all this. I have an idea of what ...   
- I'm Ok, Sam."   
  
They finished their coffee in silence.   
  
" All right, boss. I think it's time to go to work." Sam said.   
" I'll join you later. There's one thing I've got to do first.   
- And I guess you're not gonna tell me what."   
  
Bailey felt irritation coming back in Sam's voice. He perfectly knew she was more worried than angry. He decided to be as honest as he could.   
  
" We know how Jack got Johnson's name from Bourner. Then it has been easy for him to trace him back and to get to his daughter. But how could he make the link between me and what happened in Na Trang thirty years ago ? Even Bourner did not know my real name. Until yesterday, he knew me only as Tom Meroni. So did the personnel of the hospital back there.   
- Who knew your real identity ?   
- Only one person in Viet Nam : my direct supervisor. The principle was to split up information as much as possible. An Intelligence Service is a perfect place for paranoiacs. After the war, the branch I was in has been attached to the CIA. All information was transferred to their computer. It's classified information, really well protected. I received an alert yesterday. Somebody tried to break up security. They identified George. He tried to access my file, but even him did not succeed.   
- How did they contact you ?   
- This I cannot tell you. I have to talk to my supervisor. I don't think we will discover how Jack managed to enter their computers. But we need to know what else he learnt. There might be other people to protect."   
  
They both kept silent for a few seconds.   
  
" Sam," Bailey went on, "I really can't give you details on the modus operandi ...   
- I understand. You'll be careful ?   
- I promise, honey. But I have to do it.   
- Ok. What can I tell the rest of the team ?   
- Only that I went to contact my ex-boss to get information. Don't mention anything else. I should be back in the office for lunch."   
  
Sam stood up and came to Bailey. She gave him a tender kiss, took her bag and went to the door. "See you later, cowboy." she said without looking at him. And she left the apartment.   
  
Bailey checked through the window that the two agents assigned to Sam's protection were following her. He waited about five minutes and left the firehouse.   
  
He started driving slowly, made sure his escort was keeping up with him. He parked his car about one mile later. He saw the FBI van pass him and stop a hundred meters away.   
  
Bailey entered the phone box and dialed a number he had learnt years ago. The call did not last more than one minute. Then he went back to his car and stepped in. He turned off his beeper and his cell phone : he knew George could trace him using this kind of electronic devices. He started up the engine and entered in the morning traffic.   
  
Getting rid of his followers was all the easier than they did not expect him to try. He was an FBI director they were supposed to protect, not a criminal they were chasing. He dumped them ten minutes later, at the semaphore on Shipton Street. He put a tape of the fifth of Beethoven in his car radio, and he left Atlanta.   
  
  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  



	8. One more

Disclaimer: Profiler and all characters belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Part VIII : One more  
  
Sam arrived at the office at 8:30 sharp. She felt something was wrong as soon as she came out of the elevator. The atmosphere was feverish and tensed. She dropped her bag in her office and went to the command center. John, Grace, George and two other agents were already there. Grace saw her first :   
  
" Sam ! Thank god you're here.   
- Hi ! What's up ?   
- Have you seen Bailey ?" John asked.   
" Yeah. I left him half an hour ago. He'll join us later.   
- Do you know where he went ?" Grace asked.   
" He though he could get some information from his supervisor in the army ... What happened ?"   
  
Sam's heart started beating hard in her chest.   
  
" John, what happened ?" she repeated her question.   
" We have another body." John answered. "An Atlanta police patrol found him earlier this morning in a street behind the gym where Bailey's working out. The name is William Atkins. We've been trying to contact Bailey, but we did not succeed so far. We tried his house, and yours ...   
- What about his beeper ?   
- He switched it off." George replied. "Same with his cell phone. It seems he does not want us to find him.   
- I thought he was supposed to be escorted ?   
- Grier called five minutes ago." John said. "They lost him.   
- What do you mean they lost him ?   
- He dumped them."   
  
Concern was on every face now. Grace was the first one to talk.   
  
" Ok people," she said, "let's not panic. Bailey's a big boy. He know what he's doing. He certainly have his reasons. For the time being, he has only ran off for a few hours to go and speak to an old acquaintance of his.   
- He told me he would be back by noon." Sam added.   
" Ok." Grace concluded. "Till then, I think we've got work to do."   
  
Her three colleagues nodded, but did not seem really reassured.   
  
" First thing is the crime scene." John started. "The Atlanta PD is protecting the area waiting for us. George, could you try to get more information about the victim ? Don't hesitate to call if you find something.   
- Ok Boss !" George answered. All but John started laughing.   
  
Detective Garfield, the police officer in charge had done a great job. The scene was untouched when the VCTF arrived at the gym. He gave them a first summary of the situation :   
" The body was found in the alley behind, but he was killed inside the gym. There is blood all over the place.   
- Any idea what the victim was doing here ?" John asked.   
" Billy Atkins, 52. According to the neighbors, Billy was a kind of homeless Jack Byrch, the manager, employed from time to time. Byrch went on holidays and asked Atkins to look after the gym. He'd been sleeping here for about one week."   
  
They entered the gym. Garfield had not exaggerated when he had said there was blood. Someone had almost 'painted' the walls in red. There were spots up to the ceiling.   
  
" Did you look for prints ?" Grace asked.   
" We waited for you.   
- Give us ten minutes, then you can send your guys." John said.   
  
Garfield left the three agents alone. Sam saw John taking his black light neon.   
  
" It **is** Jack." She said.   
" I know no one who would enjoy that circus more than him." Grace added.   
  
John did not answer and started projecting the light on every available surface. It did not take him long before he found what he was looking for. On the largest wall of the room was a big broken heart, with the inscription 'SBR' written in capitals in the center of it. John switched off the neon and put it back in his bag, without a comment. It was not necessary.   
  
" I'll go and check for the body." Grace said. Sam started wandering about the room. She stopped before the boxing ring. There was more blood there than anywhere else. " This is where he did it." she just said. John and her knew it was where Bailey spent most of his time in the gym.   
  
After a few minutes, they were joined by a dozen Atlanta Police specialists, who started looking for prints and other clues.   
  
" Let's have a look at the rest of the facility." Sam suggested. John followed her to the locker room. The club had been closed for one week, and everything seemed in order. They conscientiously visited each lane, and they finally found Bailey's locker. It had been forced open, and was now empty. There was blood on the label that carried Malone's name.   
  
John called for one of the policemen to check the prints on the locker. But they both knew they would not find anything. Half an hour later, they joined Grace outside.   
" Does he talk a lot ?" John asked to the forensic. She raised her head towards him and answered :   
" I believe I'll never get used to cops' sense of humor.   
- Do you already have an idea of the death cause ?" Sam asked.   
" Probably the same as for the the first victim : loss of blood."   
  
Grace slowly uncovered the man's breast. In the middle of his chest, his torturer had sculpted a large cross, about ten inches long. He had removed the two bands of skin, two inches wide and 0.3 thick.   
  
" It is spectacular, but not deep enough to directly cause the death." Grace commented. She showed them the other wounds. Little crosses had been cut all over Billy's body. "What kind of message does he want to send us ?" she asked Sam.   
" I'm not sure there is a message. It may just be a game for him.   
- A game !" John said." Grace, did you find some evidences of struggle ?   
- I have to have a closer look, but he does not seem to have resisted.   
- Did you complete Carol Johnson's blood analysis ?   
- Yes. I found some residues of soporific. But nothing conclusive. There was not enough blood to analyze. I'll try with his. If we find the same product, we may conclude."   
  
  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  



	9. Billy

  
Disclaimer: Profiler and all characters belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Part IX : Billy  
  
Bailey was on his way back. His meeting had been rather brief, but it had brought lots of lost memories and feelings back to his mind. He was now approaching the suburb of Atlanta, and he switched on his beeper. As soon as he had done so, a dozen of beeps signaled the messages George had left him in the last three hours. He smiled and dialed the VCTF headquarters number on his car phone.   
  
" Fraley.   
- George, it's me. What did justify the twelve messages ?   
- Bailey ! For Christ sake, where have you been ? It's been hours we've been trying to contact you. Where are you ?   
- I'll be with you in fifteen minutes. What is it ?   
- We have another victim."   
  
Bailey stopped smiling In just four words, George had just ruined his good mood of the morning.   
  
" Bail ? Are you still here ?   
- Who ?" was Bailey only answered.   
" William Atkins. They found him in the alley behind the gym where you train. John, Grace and Sam are on the scene. Do you want to join them there ?"   
  
Bailey took a few seconds to analyze the situation before he answered :   
  
"No. I'm coming directly to the office. They don't need me there.   
- Ok.   
- George, the traffic is becoming tougher. I must leave you now."   
  
Bailey hung up without giving time for George to answer. He parked his car as soon as he could, and stepped out. He needed fresh air. He walked a bit on the pavement and leaned against a wall. He closed his eyes. Images of Billy immediately came to him. He opened his eyes and went back to his car.   
  
Ten minutes later, he was in the parking of the VCTF building. He went directly to the command center. George was there alone. Bailey sat next to him and put the voluminous file he had got from the CIA on the table in front of him.   
  
" Do you have some details ?" he asked.   
" You really got us scared, you know.   
- I had to do it, George."   
  
George updated Bailey with the information John had given him on the phone. Bailey's face stayed impassive. When George was done, Bailey handed him the file.   
  
" These are my full military records." he said "It must not get out of this building. Only you, Sam, Grace and John can have a look at it. No photocopies. No scanner.   
- Your appointment of this morning ?   
- Yes. You'll find Billy Atkins somewhere in there. There might be other potential victims.   
- Ok.   
- I'll be in my office. Call me as soon as the rest of the team is back. You can also order a few pizzas : the pace Jack is going, we won't have much time for lunch."   
  
Bailey stood up and went to the door. Just before he left the room, he turned back to George and added : "Oh George, I forgot. Next time you want to intrude the CIA computers, try to be more discrete." George looked at him with surprise.   
  
" I'm sorry." he said hesitantly. "I didn't mean to create problems.   
- And you didn't. But be careful. These guys are no choirboys."   
  
Bailey left him alone and climbed up to his office. He pulled the stores and went to the bar. He poured himself a scotch and sat in his armchair. And he let it go.   
  
  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  



	10. A needle in a haysack

  
Disclaimer: Profiler and all characters belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Part X : A needle in a haystack  
  
Bailey's phone rang about half an hour later. George told him Sam and John had joined him and were ready for a briefing. "Tell Grace she should come too" Bailey said. "The autopsy can wait.".   
  
They started the meeting with Grace summarizing her first observations of the body. Then John and Sam reported what they had seen on the scene.   
  
" He emptied your locker." Sam said to Bailey. "What could he find in it ?   
- Mainly sportswear. Boxing boots and gloves. A pair of shoes ... One picture of Frances and Ariana. Same as the one on my desk.   
- Where is Frances ?" John asked.   
" I sent her back to Baltimore. I contacted the local bureau there and asked them to put in place a discrete surveillance."   
  
A short silence settled in. Everyone was waiting for Bailey to talk, but none of them dared pushing him.   
  
" I introduced Billy to Jack Byrch." he finally started. "I served in the same US Marine Corps unit as Billy during my first period in Viet Nam. This was one year before the Chuck Johnson - Tom Meroni episode. We were no real friends, merely war buddies."   
  
" I hadn't heard of him since, until about five years ago. I saw him in the street, begging for a living. I bought him a coffee and we talked a bit. Classical story : war trauma, alcohol, jobs lost, divorce, homeless. I knew Jack was looking for someone to help him with the gym; so I brought him Billy. Jack's been in the army too. He gave Billy a chance."   
  
" Hasn't been easy at the start. Especially with the bottle. But it was getting better lately. He was beginning to regain a little dignity. He even started going out with a woman he had met at the AAA. I met her once or twice. Her first name is Sylvia. I don't know anything else about her. He was living in a social home on Gardner avenue. Besides cleaning up the place, he also watched for the gym when Jack was out of town. Jack let him sleep there."   
  
" There must be an ex-wife and two children somewhere in Atlanta. Must have been fifteen years since they last heard of him. George, could you get me an address ? I'd like to go there myself."   
  
George nodded and confirmed : "I'll find it.".   
  
" I'm sorry I scared you this morning," Bailey continued "but I went to meet an old friend of mine. He gave me a copy of my file at the CIA. He confirmed to me this is the only place where Jack could have seen a link between Tom Meroni and Bailey Malone. The name of Johnson was not in it, for I ignored his name till yesterday. This is why Jack had to go to Bourner. Billy Atkins is mentionned in the file."   
  
" Apparently, this file is a source of inspiration to Jack. The names of the next victims are probably somewhere in these two hundred pages. I've no idea how we can find them before him, but this is the only clue we have so far. We have to find a link between Charles Johnson and Billy Atkins. I knew them at different periods of my life. To my knowledge, they never met each other.   
  
- Chuck saved your life." Sam said. "And in a way, you saved Billy's life. We could start working in that direction.   
- In a war, we all more or less save each other's life.   
- But it was more personal in these two cases.   
- Why should he limit his scope to Bailey's war records ?" George asked.   
  
" This is only an assumption." Sam answered. "But Jack has organized his whole life around me. He does not see Bailey only as a rival, but most probably as a personal ennemy. He's conducting his own private war.   
- In the previous Jack's cases," Bailey added " he was playing with us. He gave Sam time to look for him. Here he's acting fast, as one would do on a battle field. In a war, the key is to not let the ennemy enough time to react."   
  
A delivery boy knocked on the door and went in carrying a couple of pizzas. John paid for the food. Everybody had stayed quite until the young man was out of the room. Nobody touched the boxes; they all waited for Bailey to continue.   
  
" Go ahead ! Eat !" he started " Four starving agents would be of no use to me." He smiled and helped himself a slice of pizza. " Grace, once you're finished here, I want you to go back to Billy's autopsy. I don't think Jack left anything conclusive, but it's worth trying. Sam, John and myself will each go through a part of the file and make an exhaustive list of all people mentionned in there. George, we will give you lists of names. I want you to track down all of them. We won't exclude any hypothesis.   
  
- Bailey, " George said " There could be hundreds of them. Even with a computer, it make take months before we can locate each of them !   
- These are war records and those men were soldiers. Some are probably dead by now. I want you to make three initial categories : the dead, the ones still in the army, and those who have left. You can also eliminate all people currently not in United States : to our knowledge, Jack never killed abroad.   
- Johnson was dead." Grace noted. " Jack could as well go for any member of the families of the people you have known.   
- He could also select any body linked to Bailey's past but not in this file." Sam added. " But for the moment, that's all we've got and we don't have much choice. George, let me know when you get your first results : I'll try to refine the profiles of potential victims."   
  
Bailey nodded. They finished their quick lunch and started to work. The afternoon went by as Bailey had planned it. After the autopsy, which did not revealed anything particularly interesting, Grace came back and gave them a hand with the file. They had all stayed in the command center, except for Bailey who had isolated himself in his office. He was calling them from time to time to give George new names and ask about the progress of the team.   
  
It was 9 pm when they finally came to the last pages of the file. As a whole, the team had built up a list of 264 possible names. George had been able to find 94 of them, 12 of which had left the US. Sam was concentrating on the ones which had had a similar relationship with Bailey as Atkins and Johnson, i.e. which either had in a way saved Bailey's life, or which life Bailey had saved. Bailey was right : wars made these kind of situation happen more frequently ! She had come to a total of 24 so far and was expecting more to come.   
  
Grace and John were about to start studying the 58 other cases when Bailey joined them. No need to be an FBI profiler to see he was tired and depressed. He helped himself a coffee and sit at the table next to Sam.   
  
" Anything new ?" he asked.   
" I still have 174 names to locate. " George started. " I think I could do 90% of them by tomorrow night. The problem is that some of them could be false ids, and well protected ones.   
- I'll try to check them with Quantico. Sam ?   
- I've been trying to limit the range vs. what George told us about Johnson and Atkins. It will take time, Bailey." Sam was trying to put as much optimism in her voice as she could, but it didn't fool Bailey.   
  
Neither Grace nor John had anything else to add.   
  
" OK, that's enough for one day. Everybody home now. We'll start again tomorrow morning." Bailey said. " Try not to be late !" he added with a smile.   
His four colleagues stared at him with unhidden surprise. Bailey was not the kind of boss concerned with overtime, especially when Jack was involved. None of them moved.   
  
" Come on !" Bailey said. " Disappear ! Look, we're all tired and need a break. We're not even close to having a clue. It won't do no good staying here whole night. We could even miss something important by persisting now."   
  
Grace, John and George stood up, waved goodbye and left the room without a word. Sam let a few seconds pass.   
  
" Are we going home ?" she asked.   
" Yeah." he answered. "You want a drive ?   
- Just a drive ?   
  
Bailey made a pause before answering.   
  
" Sam, don't take it bad ... but I don't feel much like company tonight.   
- Bail ...   
- I know, Sam, I know. I just need a little time alone ... a drink or two and some sleep.   
- I've got a bottle back home.   
- Don't worry, baby, I'll be fine.   
- OK. I just hope you remember how bad I hate being over-protected !"   
  
Bailey laughed. He lifted his hand to Sam's cheek and brought her face close to his. He first gently rubbed his lips on hers, and then gave her one of those passionate kisses she couldn't resist to. They stayed like this in each other's arms for about ten minutes. Then Bailey withdrew and looked straight in Sam's eyes.   
  
" I remember, honey." he said. "I just want to be sure you know how bad I love protecting you."   
  
She smiled and gave him a last kiss. They both stood up and left the FBI building holding each other's hand. They parted on the parking lot.   
  
" See you tomorrow." Bailey said   
" Don't drink too much !" she answered.   
  
Sam went to her car and waited till Bailey had gone. Last thing she wanted was to leave him alone, but she also knew him too well to believe he would accept her help so easily. Sam knew perfectly well how it feels to see innocent people around you being killed just because a lunatic is obsessed by you. She knew the guilt that goes with it, better than anybody else. She also knew nobody could really help in such circumstances. If one man was able to handle this kind of monstruosity, it was Bailey.   
  
She started her engine and went to join Chloe and Angel.   
  
  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  



	11. Just a little comfort

  
Disclaimer: Profiler and all characters belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Part XI : Just comfort  
  
Angel had waited for Sam's return to go and join John at his appartment. When she saw that Bailey was not with Sam, she had offered to stay, but Sam had denied the proposal.   
  
Chloe had been agitated the whole evening. She had always felt the tension of her mother and reacted accordingly. She finally fell asleep and Sam went to bed.   
  
The bell of the elevator woke her up in the middle of the night. She looked at the clock on her bedside table : 3:12. She first thought she was dreaming, but she heard a light knocking on the door. She got up, put a robe on and went to open the door.   
  
Bailey was leaning against the frame casing. "Hi Sam." he said "Hope I didn't wake up Chlo." His voice was coated. No doubt he had had more than one or two drinks. Sam put his arm around him and pulled him inside without a word.   
  
" I think I'm drunk, Sam.   
- No kidding !   
- I ... I would understand it if you didn't let me in.   
- Come on Bail, help me would you !"   
  
His feet got trapped in the carpet and he almost fell to the ground. Sam managed dragging him to the sofa. "I'm making some coffee" she said, "I'll be back in a minute". She was not sure he had understood. Before going to the kitchen, she went to Chloe's bedroom and opened the door. Her daughter was sleeping quietly in her bed.   
  
As she was preparing the strongest coffee she could, she heard a big noise from the leaving room. She started the coffee machine and joined Bailey in the bathroom.   
He was bent over the tub, throwing up. Sam took a towel from the shelf, poured some water on it and put it on Bailey's forehead. After a few minutes, Bailey turned back and buried his head in the towel.   
  
" I'm sorry, Sam." he murmured. "I couldn't make it to home and I didn't know where to go.   
- It's OK." she smiled ant put her hand on his shoulder. "Feel better now ?   
- I sure feel more stupid.   
- Everybody's got the right ot be stupid from time to time. Even Bailey Malone."   
  
He went to the basin and washed his face. He sat on a stool.   
  
" I shouldn't have come." he said, avoiding her eyes.   
" Bail, you're my love and my best friend. And I thought this was mutual. If there is a place where you can come any time, under any circumstances, it's here. And it always will be."   
  
He lifted his face to her. Tears had rolled on his cheeks. Sam got closer and pulled his head to her breast. She rocked him tenderly for a few minutes. Bailey finally regrouped and kissed her chin before he stood up.   
  
Bailey's shirt was soaked with sweat and she helped him out of it. They went back to the living room. Sam went to the kitchen to get two cups of black coffee while Bailey sat in the sofa. She handed him his mug, sat close to him, and leant on his bare chest, her hand resting on his hard stomach. Even drunk and sick, she thought, he still gave her this feeling of strength and comfort. They stayed silent. Bailey was not ready to talk and she respected that. They ended up sleeping in each others' arms.   
  
  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  



	12. Truce ?

  
Disclaimer: Profiler and all characters belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Part XII : Truce ?  
  
Two consecutive nights and two murders. Each of the members of the VCTF was a little bit anxious when arriving at office. But nothing. No body discovered in Atlanta that night. They started to work early, willing to profit by any time Jack would let them before the next victim ... They all knew there would be another one.   
  
They all regrouped in the command center. For each of the names on the list, George was locating the person, printing the basic information about him or her without even reading it, and handing the case to either John or Grace for further research. The two agents were in charge of classifying people and making a short summary on each of them. Finally, each interesting case was passed to Sam, who refined the profiles and had the tricky task of questionning Bailey for more personal information.   
  
George got lucky. He was progressing much faster than the day before. At 11 am, he had identified and traced 212 names out of 264. What was left was the toughest part, false ids, homeless, ... He printed a list and went to Bailey with it.   
  
" These seem to have disappeared from the surface of the earth." he started. "Maybe you can have a look and give me a clue where to look for ?". Bailey took the sheet of paper and had a glance at it. "I need to give a few phone calls." he said. "I'll get back to you. Meantime, concentrate on the ones you have found. It's a good job George.". He stood up and they saw him climb to his office.   
  
They all went back to their boring tasks. Bailey reappeared about one hour later. He handed back his list of names to George. "You'll get an e-mail in the afternoon." he simply said. "I guess we all need a break." he went on. "Somebody's interested by a lunch at Gianni's ?". The four agents stood up immediately with a smile.   
  
The morale of the team was much higher when they came back from the restaurant. They started with a little de-briefing on the status of their respective investigations. Sam had managed defining a first set of 38 possible targets, which profile was matching one way or another with Johnson and Atkins, of which 12 were living in Atlanta.   
  
They decided Bailey and John would start visiting those people, while the rest of the team would go on investigating the file. The two men took six names each and left the building. Sam kept watching the door of the command center long after Bailey had passed it. She was interrupted by Grace : "He'll be allright." she said. George nodded silently. "I know." Sam replied. The three of them went back to work.   
  
After each of their visit, John and Bailey were reporting to George. They actually did not expect much of this tour. They knew they didn't have the resources to put everybody under protection. The main purpose was to warn these men of a possible danger. Obviously, they also asked each of them if they, or their family had noticed anything strange recently, but had not got anything really conclusive so far.   
  
It was a quarter past four when Bailey arrived in front of the 9th Oak Road, in a pleasant suburb of Atlanta. The sun was hot and he was feeling tired. Darryl Turner was his fourth visit of the afternoon. Sergeant Turner had been his first instructor when he had joined the US Marine Corp. But he had been more than that. Bailey had lost his father when he was a kid, and despite the efforts of his mother, he had gone in a lot of trouble as a teen. Turner had put him back on the right tracks.   
They had go on seeing each other for a while after the war, but then Bailey had moved to Baltimore and they had lost contact. Bailey was not exactly the sentimental kind, but he had to admit he was a little moved when he rang the door bell.   
  
He waited for a few seconds, and rang again. No answer. He was about to leave, a little bit disappointed, when he heard a dog bark behind the door. Actually, the dog was more howling than barking. It was nothing unusual and it shouldn't have alerted him, but he had that funny irrational hinch he sometimes had that something was wrong.   
  
He tried the door but it was locked. He went down the stoop and walked around the little house to the garden. One of the windows was wide opened. He turned the knob of the little portal, but it was locked too. The dog heard him and came to the fence. He barked a little at him. He was obviously thirsty.   
  
Bailey knelt and started patting the dog. When he felt the animal was calm enough, he started climbing the fence and in a few seconds was in the garden. No sound came from inside. More as a reflex than because he was feeling danger, Bailey pulled out his gun and walked to the window. From where he stood, he could not see any movement in the house, but he saw there was some light on in another room. "Anybody in ?" he called loud enough; but got no answer.   
  
Bailey stepped across the window and found himself in the living room. He had a look around and headed to the door from which a ray of light was gliding. He opened it slowly, his gun still in his hand.   
  
He smelled the body before he even could see it. The scene he saw when he turned back was more than what any normal human being could stand. Darryl Turner was sitting in a pool of dried blood, leaning against a cupboard. His stomach had been cut from side to side and his guts had been pulled out. He probably had been left like this days ago and a cloud of flies was surrounding his wounds. But there were also traces of teeth on his chest. The dog, Bailey thought ...   
  
On Turner's forehead, Jack had carved his now well-known signature in three blood letters : SBR. When he turned his face in disgust, Bailey saw the message written with blood on the door of the refrigerator : "He won't help you this time, Malone !".   
  
Bailey ran out of the kitchen and through the window. He just had time to bend over the fence and threw up. It took him ten minutes to regroup. He was cold and yet sweating. His hands were still shaking when he pulled out his cell phone. He didn't dial the VCTF number, but John's one. He just told him he had found another body, but gave him no details on the phone.   
  
What he did after was driven more by automatisms he had acquired than from real reasoning. He went back to the house and entered the kitchen. He pulled out his handkerchief in order not to ruin potential clues. He opened a few drawers and finally found some rope. He pulled the dog out of the house and tied him to the fence.   
Then he left the garden and went back to his car to wait for John.   
  
  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  



	13. Offside

  
Disclaimer: Profiler and all characters belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Part XIII : Offside  
  
John was surprised to find his boss in his car when he arrived. The window was closed and Bailey had apparently not seen him come. He knocked on the glass. Bailey turned his face to him and opened the door, but did not step out.   
  
" He is inside, in the kitchen." he said with the voice of a robot. John immediately understood he was in shock and he put his hand on his friend's arm. " The back window is opened." Bailey went on. "I tied the dog to the fence.   
- Did you call the police or the VCTF ?   
- No.   
- Ok, I'll call them." No reaction came from Bailey. "Bailey, I'm gonna have a look inside. You stay here and wait for the rest of the team, right ?". Bailey nodded.   
  
John was not so sure he could leave him alone, but one of them had to go to the scene and make the preliminary observations. And Bailey obvioulsy couldn't.   
  
While walking to the house, John called Grace at the VCTF and updated her about the situation. Then he called the Atlanta PD and asked for some back-up. He entered the house from the back, as Bailey had done before him. The smell in the kitchen was unbearable. John opened the window and held his breath for a few seconds before some fresh air came in the room. He looked around without touching anything, in order to leave the scene intact for Sam.   
  
John understood a bit Bailey's reaction. Though he did not know the guy who was lying on the floor, the sight was difficult to stand. So imagine it's a friend ...   
  
The police and its forensic experts arrived no more than 10 minutes after John. They did not notice Bailey and went directly to the house. John had opened the front door and let them in. He asked them not to enter the kitchen before his colleagues were there. They started inspecting the rest of the house, looking for clues. John knew by experience they were unlikely to find any, but he did not discourage them.   
  
The first thing Sam and Grace saw when they arrived to the scene half an hour later was Bailey's car. He was still sitting in it, and, though he had recovered some, he was still very pale. The two women approached him carefully.   
  
" Bailey ? Are you Ok ?" Sam asked. Bailey turned hid head towards them and nodded.   
" I'm gonna be fine. I just need ... I just need a little time." he said. His voice was shaky.   
  
Warned by John, Grace had brought her case with her. She pulled a little box from it and took out two blue pills.   
  
" Bail, I want you to take these." she said.   
" What is it ?   
- It's gonna help you calm down.   
- I don't need it. I can handle this without it.   
- Bailey," Sam said " It's just a help. Everybody needs some help sometimes.   
- I'm Ok, Sam. I'm not a child. I've seen worse before." His tone was harsher and Grace understood it wouldn't be so easy. But she knew him enough to see he was in a state of shock. First thing was to have him admit it, and he would never do so in front of Sam.   
  
" Sam," she started, "I guess they're gonna need you inside. We'll join you in a minute." Sam looked at her, confused. She was about to reply, but she saw the appeasing sign Grace made.   
" John's waiting for you." Bailey added " Probably having a hard time protecting the scene from the cops. We'll join you in a minute.   
- Ok. If it's an order ..." She smiled, but Bailey didn't smile back at her. He was back in his thoughts.   
  
Sam left Grace with Bailey and went to join the investigation unit.   
  
Grace waited for Bailey to come back to reality. He looked at her with surprise, as if he had just noticed her presence.   
  
" I'm not going back in, Grace.   
- You don't have to. It's probably already overcrowded in there.   
- We have to stop the bastard.   
- We're all working at it, Bail." She paused for a few seconds and then went on : " Bailey, I want you to take the pills.   
- I don't ...   
- It's not a prayer, Malone. It's an order from the doctor."   
  
Bailey took the pills she was handing him and swallowed them.   
  
" Good boy." she said. " Now I'm gonna see if they need me there. Can you drive ?". He nodded. " Then get back to the VCTF. George can use you better than we."   
She moved away from the car and turned to the house. She heard Bailey start the engine and go. She sure wouldn't like to be in his shoes.   
  
  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  



	14. Reducing the spectrum

  
Disclaimer: Profiler and all characters belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Part XIV : Reducing the spectrum  
  
It was past seven when the team went back to the VCTF headquarters. They were all exhausted. They went directly to the command center. George was alone there.   
  
" Where is Bailey ?" Grace asked.   
" In his office." George answered.   
" Did he talk to you ?   
- Not much. He spent less than five minutes here. He's been upstairs since then.   
- I'll go and get him." Sam said, leaving the room.   
  
Bailey's office blinds were shut. She gently knocked at the door. No answer came. After a few seconds, she tried again.   
  
" Come in." His voice was low. She entered and closed the door behind her. He was sitting in the armchair at his desk, but he was turned towards the wall. He didn't turn back to her. She went to him without a word and looked over his shoulders. He was holding a picture in his hands. The photo was old, black and white. A Bailey she had never seen was on it with an older man. He was very young then, below twenty.   
  
" You looked pretty good back then." she said. " When was it taken ?   
- When I entered the Marines. I was seventeen." She did not have to ask to know the man with Bailey on the picture was Darryl Turner.   
" Bail, the team is waiting for us." He turned his head up to her. His eyes were red. He nodded, put the photo back in his wallet and got up.   
" Wait a minute." she said. She took him in his arms and gave him one of those big hugs he had given her in times of crisis. They stayed like this about two minutes. She could feel the stress in his body.   
  
He was looking better when they parted. When they went to join the others in the command center, a big picture of Turner was displayed on the screen. She discretly put her hand on Bailey's back and stroke his shoulders lightly. They took a seat at the table.   
  
" Ok. What have you got ?" Bailey started.   
" Darryl Turner." George began. " Age 64. Retired from the army fifteen years ago. He bought a little grocery store in the area. Sold it back last year, just after his wife died. They never had children. He was living a quiet life, in a quiet neighborhood. No known enemies." George paused for a few seconds. " He was Bailey's instructor in the Marines.   
- No doubt Jack's got a copy of your military records." Grace said.   
  
" He seems to concentrate on people with whom you had a more personal relationship." Sam added." Bailey, you're the only one who can help us to progress now." The other agents were staring at Bailey in silence. Sam was perfectly aware of how difficult the situation was for him, but they had to do something. They had to stop Jack. And Bailey probably had the keys to do that.   
" George, give me the latest list you made. I'll try to be as precise as I can. But you, people don't have to stay. You all look tired and better go home. We can regroup here tomorrow at 8:00."   
  
They looked at each others. They needn't being profilers to see their boss was not at his best. John was the first one to talk.   
  
" I'm not going anywhere." he simply said.   
" There's a baseball match on TV tonight," Grace said " Morgan will not even notice I'm not there.   
- You're a joke with a computer, Malone. You'll need me anyway." George added. Sam spoke last.   
" Well, I had an appointment with my boyfriend tonight, but I'm sure he'll understand.   
- It seems it'll be hard to get rid of you." Bailey said. " I never heard of such a bunch of sticky colleagues !"   
  
They all smiled. " Thanks." Bailey added. George printed a list of possible victims Sam had been working on. John called the Chinese take-away down the street and ordered what they would need to spend the night. Sam had reduced to 22 the list of names that had come out of Bailey's file. Malone helped himself a coffee, took the fold from the printer and sat back at the table.   
  
He waited till everybody was ready and then started unveiling parts of his life he had kept hidden for so long.   
  
" James Garfield." he started. George had a picture appear on the screen. " We met in Alamosa, Colorado. We spent three months there for training, in the Marine. It was just before our unit was transferred to Viet Nam, in Nha Trang. We were ensuring the security for American personalities coming to negotiate with Vietnamese authorities, diplomats, senators, generals mainly ...   
  
It was half past four when they ended up with the last name on the list. They were all exhausted. Five names had come out to perfectly correspond to the profile Sam had dressed of Jack's latest victims.   
  
" I'm calling Atlanta PD so that they put them under protection." Bailey said. He sounded worn out. " I'll go and see each of them personally in the morning.   
- Let me do the calling." John interrupted. " I can handle that.   
- Thanks John. Ok everybody, you still can get a little sleep. Go home. The police can take over for a few hours."   
  
Grace and George stood up, said good bye and left the room. So did John when he finished his call. Sam sat on the table near Bailey.   
  
" Are you coming ?" Bailey gave her a sad smile.   
" No." he answered. " I'm gonna get home, take a shower and sleep a little. Besides, I don't want to frighten Chloe !   
- She's seen worse.   
- She doesn't need it.   
- I'm not so far from feeling rejected, Malone.   
- You don't have to." He took her hand. " I'm sorry honey. This night has not been so easy and ...   
- I know. Have a rest. We'll talk in the morning."   
  
She gave him a light kiss on the forehead and left him alone.   
  
  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  



	15. Slow down

  
Disclaimer: Profiler and all characters belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Part XV : Slow down  
  
Bailey returned alone to his home. He had got used to having Frances around, and finding the place empty made him even more depressed. He went directly to his room and laid down in bed. He tried during one hour to sleep, but with no success. Each time he was closing his eyes, images of his past came over.   
  
He finally gave up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.   
  
He was back at the VCTF at 7:00. The place was quiet. He went to his office and took up the phone. He dialed the number of the Atlanta central police station.   
  
" Lieutenant Granger, for Bailey Malone, FBI." he asked. He had to wait for a dozen seconds before a familiar voice answered back.   
" Malone ! How are things going in the FBI ?   
- As usual. Just trying to do your job.   
- What can I do for you ?   
- Steve, John Grant called you last night to have five citizens put under protection. I just wanted to know if you have news.   
- Aways leaving us the dirty part, hum ? You know who Grant talked to ?   
- No. Your guys were also supposed to check everything was going fine so far.   
- Hold on a minute, will you."   
  
Steve Granger had worked on a case with Malone a few years ago. They had stayed in contact since then. Were sometimes going out together. Steve had helped him with Frances. Bailey thought Steve might as well become a target for Jack ...   
  
" Malone ? Still here ?   
- Yeah. Sorry Steve. What did you say ?   
- I said everything is clear. Your clients are Ok. And we have two unmarked cars in front of each residence.   
- Thanks Steve.   
- Sergeant Durgan is in charge, but if you want me to take over ...   
- I don't want to create problems.   
- No problem. Durgan is Ok. I'll keep you informed.   
- You're a decent man, Lieutenant. I mean for a cop ...   
- Just give me a call when you want to loose a tennis match. Ciao Bello."   
  
Bailey took an aspirin tablet out of his drawer, though he doubted he could get rid of his headache so easily. The three letters, SBR, marked in blood obsessed him. Sam was seemingly doing right, but the last thing he wanted was to have her go through all this again ... because of him.   
  
He was feeling bad, but he knew the next few hours would be worse. How do you go to old buddies, people you haven't seen in twenty years and announce them their lives and the lives of their families may be in danger because you fell in love with a woman ? How do you tell them a psychopath may be after them just because they once knew you ?   
  
And they had nothing to do but wait. No track to follow, no clue whatsoever. Bailey hated that. He couldn't stand being powerless. He looked at his watch, 8:15. He dialed Frances cell phone number. He did not want to have to talk with Janet.   
  
" Hi honey, how are you ?   
- Dad ! I've been waiting for your call whole day yesterday !   
- Sorry, but we've been pretty busy. Hope I'm not waking you up.   
- No. I'm going to the shopping center with Anna this morning.   
- Remember your father's just a cop, not a banker like Anna's father; don't spend too much. How is Anna ?   
- She's fine. She's going out with Andy now. How are things going in Atlanta ?   
- Same old stuff.   
- Dad ? "   
  
Her voice had changed. Bailey could feel the stress in it.   
  
" What is it honey ?   
- Are you Ok ?   
- Sure. Just working too much, that's all.   
- You said we would always be honest to each other. You promised.   
- I remember ...   
- I've seen the cops, dad. They try not to show up, but I have some experience, you know. What are they here for ?".   
  
Bailey's heart cracked down. Her daughter was too smart, certainly smarter than him. He knew from the start he shouldn't have lied to her.   
  
" Jack has reappeared. Frances, I didn't want to break my promise, I just wanted you to be safe.   
- He's after you, isn't he ?   
- Not exactly. He's rather pissed off that Sam and I ... He's after people I knew, when I was young. Frances, will you forgive me ?   
- I love you daddy. But I'm old enough now. You don't have to over-protect me like that. You've always protected people, but who is protecting you ?"   
  
Sam entered his office. She sat in front of him.   
  
"- You are, honey. You're protecting me from myself. And Sam is here too. For the rest, we have a team.   
- I can't loose you now, daddy.   
- And you won't. I'll be cautious, as cautious as I can be. I can't loose you either, baby.   
- Allright. But promise me you'll let the others take care of you.   
- I do. Give a kiss to your sister for me, will you ?   
- She went camping with her school in Altoona.   
- I know.   
- Then there are probably other cops in Altoona, right ?   
- FBI.   
- Good. I'll let you work now. The sooner you catch this bastard, the sooner I can get back home. I love you.   
- I love you too. I'll call you."   
  
He hung up the phone. He looked at Sam and made an effort smiling.   
  
" Hi ! " he said.   
" You look awful.   
- Thanks a lot. Always a pleasure to hear a compliment.   
  
- You're sure you slept ?   
- I tried.   
- You told Frances about Jack ?   
- She rather guessed. She saw the Baltimore cops I asked for their protection.   
- How did she react ?   
- She's worried and a little upset I lied to her. Want a coffee ?   
- No, thanks."   
  
He got up and helped himself another cup.   
  
" Have the others arrived ?" he asked.   
" Not yet. Bailey, you know you can talk to me. You shouldn't keep it all to yourself. I know. I've been there before.   
- I'm not really the talking kind. I'm not used to it.   
- Never too late to give it a start."   
  
He sat down. They both kept silent for a while.   
  
" You know what Frances told me ? That she is old enough for me to stop protecting her like that.   
- I think she's right.   
- I'm older than her."   
  
" I'm sorry Sam. It's just that ... I have a tough morning ahead of me. I really don't know what I'm gonna tell these people. Hi ! Remember me ? Bailey Malone ! We were in Viet Nam together ! Well, I just dropped by to tell you there is a psychopath around planning to kill you. But don't worry, there's nothing personal. He just wants to make me crazy.   
- You want me to come with you ?   
- No."   
  
" Bailey, there's a way to stop all this.   
- Yeah. I'm gonna get this son of a bitch and make sure he never sees the sunlight again.   
- Jack is not mad at you. He's mad at the fact that you and I are together."   
  
Sam had spoken very quietly. Bailey looked at her, distraught.   
  
" Sam, are you serious ?   
- It is something we have to think about. If our relationship puts your life, and the lives of your friends in danger ...   
- Our relationship ? Sam, I love you !"   
" I love you too. But I don't want to see him destroying you.   
- You're destroying me if you destroy what has happened between us. Sam, it's been so many years that I survived, hiding my feelings for you. I could stand it no more now.   
- I don't want it either, but do we have the choice ?   
- We have it, Sam. It all depends on you." Sam turned her face away.   
  
" I don't know, " she said, " Maybe we should slow down, stop provoking him for a while.".   
  
When she looked at him again, she could see grief in her eyes. Her heart sank, but she felt she had to do it. She firmly believed it was his best interest.   
  
" I'll be in the command center." she simply said, and she left his office.   
  
  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  



	16. We missed him

  
Disclaimer: Profiler and all characters belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Part XVI : We missed him  
  
The rest of the team had arrived when Bailey joined the VCTF command center. They were having breakfast and were chatting all together. Voices went low when Bailey entered the room. He looked exhausted but the veil of sorrow that had come over his eyes a few minutes ago had disappeared. His voice was clear and loud.   
  
" George, " he started " I want you to stay in close contact with lieutenant Granger in Atlanta PD. He's in charge of the surveillance. Grace, once you have finished your autopsy reports, I'd like you to send them to Granger so that they can open a file.   
- He'll have them in two hours." Grace answered.   
" Sam, go on working on the profiles, will you. We cannot maintain the surveillance on five people for ever. Jack's probably made his mind on one of them. Call me if you have anything new." The tone of his voice was as usual, as if nothing had occurred. " John, can you come with me for the visits. I may need some help."   
  
John nodded and the two of them left the place.   
  
" What happened ?" Grace asked, looking at Sam. Sam turned to Grace, surprised.   
" What do you mean ?   
- Sam, I've known the two of you long enough to see when something is wrong. I also know you two have a natural tendency to seriously complicate simple things.   
- Things have a natural tendency to get complicated by themselves !   
- Something was upsetting Bailey this morning and it was not only Jack, was it ?   
- I told him we should stop seeing each other for some time, until we get our hands on Jack."   
  
George suddenly stopped playing with his computer. Grace and he stared at Sam. She looked away.   
  
" I think it's the best solution ... at least the most reasonable one." Her two colleagues were still looking at her in silence. "He understands." she added.   
" Bailey would believe the earth is flat if you said so." George said.   
" I understand, Sam." Grace went on. "But try not to be to tough on him. He doesn't need it right now. Well, I'd better go back to my autopsies. See you later."   
  
Sam sat down and returned to her notes. "Ok," George said "Just tell me what you need to know about these people. I'm at your full disposal."   
  
The first two visits had been easier than Bailey would have thought. John Brigham and Matt Slow were not the kind of guys to be easily frightened or impressed. They had listened to Bailey carefully and had accepted the protection of the police without any problem.   
  
It was almost noon when they arrived in front of Nancy Parker's house. Nancy was a US political adviser in Viet Nam back in year '70. She was the one who had notice Bailey and recruited him into the secret services. They had been together for a while, but it did not work and they decided to be just good friends. They kept contact over the years and were still giving each other a call from time to time.   
  
John parked the car and they stepped out.   
  
" Will I have the right to a lunch after this one ?" John asked.   
" Yes. If you behave.   
- I'll be a good boy, dad. I promise."   
  
Bailey laughed. He went to the house and rang the door bell. A few seconds later, Nancy came to open.   
  
" Malone ! What the hell are you doing here ?   
- Is that the way you welcome old friends ? How are you, Nancy ?   
- Fine, fine. I'm fine. But you look terrible !   
- Thanks. Nancy, this is John, John Grant, a colleague of mine. John, this is Nancy.   
- Pleased to meet you." John said. They shook hands.   
" Please, come on in."   
  
The two agents followed her inside.   
  
" How are Jeffrey and the kids ?" Bailey asked.   
" Just great. Jeff's in Washington for a medical congress. He'll be sorry to have missed you. Sit down. Can I offer you something ?   
- I'll have a beer.   
- Agent Grant ?   
- A beer will do. Thanks."   
  
Nancy came back from the kitchen with three beers and sat on the couch in front of the two men.   
  
" So, I guess this is not a courtesy call, is it ?   
- No. It's official."   
  
Bailey told her about the situation. He did not spare her any detail.   
  
" Well. I guess I should be afraid." she said when Bailey was finished. "What's next ?   
- Two police cars, unmarked, are watching over your house since last night. We want to put you and your family under protection.   
- We'd better not tell Jeff. You know how he feels about the FBI." She smiled. "Did you gentlemen already have lunch ?   
- Not yet !" John answered immediately. Bailey gave him an amused look. John certainly noticed the change in his boss and was happy he could relax a bit.   
  
" Then be my guest. We can discuss the good old days and tell this young man a few state secrets. I'm sure he would like that.   
- What he would like is food !   
- I've got that too."   
  
It was a nice spring day. They dressed the table in the garden and Nancy prepared a big mixed salad. They spent the lunch discussing various subjects, none of them having anything to do with Jack.   
  
" John, would you like a coffee ?" Nancy asked.   
" Yes thanks.   
- I'm not asking you, Malone ?   
- You don't have to."   
  
She smiled back at him and stood up. It was then Bailey saw the rifle. It was pointed in their direction from the upper window of a house two blocks away. Bailey suddenly rushed out to Nancy, screaming her name. He managed pushing her aside, in the grass, just in time.   
  
John did not understand what was happening until he heard the bang. He jumped down and pushed the table to make a shield of it.   
  
Bailey hardly fell the pain in his arm. He crept to Nancy and covered her with his body. "John," he yelled, "the pink house, two blocks away, South West ! First floor, on the right !   
- I've got it."   
  
John crawled to the border of the table and pointed his gun in the direction Bailey had given. A secong bang came and he hid. When he finally managed getting out, the figure in the window frame had disappeared. "He's gone !" he said. "The cops !" Bailey shouted. John took his phone and called the police car parked in front of the house. He gave the cop all the details he could and they heard the car move off.   
  
Bailey rolled back. "Nancy, are you Ok ?   
- I think so.   
- John ?   
- I'm fine, and you ?   
- I believe I've been hit, but nothing serious."   
  
John looked at him. His shirt was covered with blood. John went to him as fast as he could. Nancy was already removing Bailey's shirt.   
  
" Don't worry for me." Bailey said. "He got me in the arm. Go and give the cops a hand.   
- It's Ok, John." Nancy added. "I'm taking care of him."   
  
Grace, Sam and George were having sandwiches in the cafeteria when George's beeper rang. He wasn't used to it and had to search all his pockets before he could locate the little electronic device.   
  
" John. " he said to the two women in front of him. Sam instantly knew something was wrong. She was faster than George, took her cell phone and called John.   
" John, what is it ?" she asked.   
" Sam ! How come ...   
- I was faster than George. Where is Bailey.   
- We are at Nancy Parker's, potential target number three. Well, "potential" seems an euphemism.   
- What happened ?   
- We experienced a little visit from our old friend Jack.   
- How is Bailey ?   
- He's gonna be Ok. He was hit in the arm, but the medics are taking good care of him.   
- We're coming."   
  
She cut the communication before John could add a single word. She stood up.   
  
" Bailey's been shot. We're moving." she abruptly said to her two colleagues, suddenly aware of their presence.   
" Where ?" George asked   
" In the arm.   
- I mean where are we going ?   
- To ... I forgot to ask. John talked about a Nancy something."   
  
The three of them left the VCTF in a hurry. Grace took Sam's phone from her hands and called back John. They were already in the parking when Grace got the address.   
  
" Sam, I'm driving." George said. She handed him her car keys and they left the building.   
" John, how is he ?" Grace asked on the phone.   
" I think he's gonna be fine. He was shot in the arm. There was a lot of blood, but he looked allright. I'm not with him right now, but I got his friend on the phone. An ambulance has arrived and the doctors are taking care of him on the scene. From what I heard, he refused to go to the hospital. I think you should come.   
- We're on our way. Did you get Jack ?   
- I'm afraid we missed him again. He shot from about a hundred feet. By the time we got there, he had disappeared. The cops are searching the place, but we could use Sam here.   
- We'll be with you in five minutes."   
  
Sam was pale. Her fingers were clinging to her seat.   
  
" Sam ?" Grace asked gently, but she got no answer. " Sam ?" Her voice was louder and she had put her hand on her friend's shoulder. Sam got out of her thoughts and looked at Grace.   
" Gracie, I ...   
- Sam, he's gonna be allright. His wound is not serious. He doesn't even want to go to the hospital.   
- Grace, what I told him this morning ...   
- I know. It was all to protect him. He knows it too.   
- I'm not sure of it. His eyes were so desperate ... I thought I was doing the right thing but I was wrong.   
- Then you'll tell him.   
- I hurt him, Grace. I hurt him really bad."   
  
Grace took the young woman in her arms and hold her tight.   
  
" It's Ok, Sam. You love him and he loves you. The rest doesn't matter.   
- They missed Jack, didn't they ?   
- We'll catch him sooner or later." George said.   
  
They arrived on the scene a few minutes later. The only thing Sam saw was the ambulance parked in front of the house. She rushed out of the car even before George had stopped the engine.   
  
Bailey was sitting in the back of the vehicle. A young doctor was dealing with his left wounded arm while a nurse was giving him an injection. John was there, with an older woman Sam did not know.   
  
She ran to them and kneeled before Bailey. She was almost as pale as he was.   
  
" Honey, are you Ok ?" she asked. Bailey forced the doctor to let go his arm and took Sam's face in his hands.   
" I'm fine, baby. It's nothing to worry about. Calm down. You won't get rid of me so easily.   
- I certainly don't want to interrupt, " the doctor said, "but I think it could even be better if you let me take this bullet out of your arm !   
- Is it still in ?" Sam asked. The young man nodded. " Bailey, you must go to the hospital.   
- Why should I ?" he said gaily. "I've got the best medical team in town with me !   
- Grace ?" Sam asked to the woman, who had just joined them with George.   
" It's Ok, Sam. I thing he'll survive.   
- Hey, I'm not dead yet ! Please quit these long faces, will you ?"   
  
Bailey tried to look good, but his voice was slow and Grace saw his hands were shaking.   
  
" We'd better go and see if we can find something." she suggested.   
" I'm staying with him." Sam answered.   
" Sam !" John went on, " We need you there.   
- Go !" Bailey added. " I'm in good hands here. I'll join you there when he's finished."   
  
Sam left reluctantly with Grace and John. After an hour or so, they had to admit there was nothing to discover in the house itself.   
  
The ambulance had disappeared, as well as Bailey, when they returned. The woman Sam had noticed earlier came to them.   
  
" I'm Nancy Parker, the target." she said. " You must be Sam.   
- Yes. This is Grace Alvarez, John Grant.   
- John and I already met. Bailey was tired, so George drove him back to your headquarters.   
- Thanks. Are you Ok ?   
- Don't worry for me. This is not the first time someone shoots at me, or Bailey saves my life. I'll survive. Just get that son of a bitch."   
  
  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  



	17. Now we know

  
Disclaimer: Profiler and all characters belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Part XVII : Now we know ...  
  
The night was beginning to fall when they finally got back to the VCTF. George was frantically punching on his keyboard when they entered the command center. Bailey had fallen asleep in his armchair, but the noise of the three agents coming in woke him up.   
  
" Sorry !" John said.   
" How do you feel ?" Sam asked.   
" Tired. Sleepy. And I've got a headache. Apart from that, everything is fine.   
- Did they give you something for the pain ?" Grace asked.   
" I haven't been to the drugstore yet.   
- I'll be back in a minute." Grace said, leaving the room.   
  
" So, George, do you have anything for us ?" John asked without illusions.   
" I may !" The rest of the team stared at him.   
" What is it ?" Bailey asked impatiently.   
" Well, it may not lead to anything, but I believe it's worth trying."   
  
George took a sip of water and then started his story :   
  
" The house Jack shot from." he started. " I was sure Jack had entered there without being invited, but I checked anyway. The owners are in Europe for two years, and they let the house for rent to a real estate here in Atlanta. The house was rent by a guy named De Calfatos, about three weeks ago. I checked the records and all I found is a driver's license from New Mexico. It was established two years ago and has not be renewed in Georgia yet. The strange thing is that the man is about fourty years old, and I cannot find anything about him before this driving licence.   
  
- Did you check the FBI files ?" Sam asked.   
" First thing I did. No result so far.   
- It's pretty slim." John said.   
" I told you.   
- Any credit card ?" Bailey asked. "How did he pay for the house ?   
- He gave the first two months in cash. I was checking for credit cards when they arrived.   
- John, call Granger in Atlanta PD. I want him to send someone to the real estate to see if he can get a description of Mr De Calfatos. Then he can send patrols to Nancy's neighborhood and see if the guy has been seen by some shopkeeper. If yes, I want to know what he bought. Go on George.   
- That's all I've got so far. I need time to investigate further."   
  
Grace came back with some pills she gave Bailey. He took them and said : " Except for George, who is on duty, the rest of you can go home."   
  
Grace and John took their coats and prepared to leave. "Do not hesitate to call me if you need anything." Grace said to Bailey before she left.   
  
" What are you doing ?" Bailey asked Sam.   
" I'm staying for a while.   
- Sorry, George.   
- Don't worry for that."   
  
Sam sat near Bailey. He took her hand and pulled it to his lips. He kissed her fingers. The pain medecine had started acting. He laid back in his armchair and slowly went back to sleep. Sam became immersed again in Bailey's military records. The key was in there. She knew it. But where ?   
  
They had been like that for about two hours when the door slammed opened. Bailey woke up abruptly. He grinned when his arm knocked against the table. Steve Granger was there.   
  
" Hi Steve." Bailey said. " Remember Sam and George ?   
- Sure. Hi all ! " he waved his arm around.   
" What brings you to us in the middle of the night ?" George asked.   
" I thought your request for information was rather urgent.   
- It is." Bailey answered. "Did you get a description ?   
- Better than that. The guy I met has followed art studies. He made a little drawing for me."   
  
Granger pulled out a sheet of paper from his jacket and put it on the table so that the three agents could see it.   
  
" It must be a good portrait, for I showed it to a few people around and they recognized the man. It seems your client has made a little shopping in the last few days. Grocery store ... baker's ... butcher's ... " Granger was handing Bailey sheets from his notebook while talking. On each of them was a list of articles De Calfatos had purchased. " Drugstore ... perfumery ... hardware store ...   
  
- Hardware store ?" Sam interrupted. Bailey gave her the corresponding list. She had a look at it. "Nothing really unusual." she said. "Besides, we do not even know if this man is the one who shot at you. And even if he is, we do not know if he's Jack or if he is related to the three murders !   
- Do I have a right to know what I did all that for ?" Granger asked.   
" Get a seat, Steve." Bailey answered. "Sam, will you spill the light on our friend here ? George, try to put all this stuff on you computer."   
  
Granger sat down and Sam started telling him him about the case.   
  
Bailey was vaguely listening. All of a sudden, he sat up straight.   
  
" George, what was the exact name of our man ? I mean the exact way it was spelled on the lease.   
- Hold on a second ... Karl J. De Calfatos.   
- Clear up your screen. Now write the name." George obeyed quickly, though he didn't get where his boss was going. "Good. Now can you move the letters ?   
- Sure. Which way ?   
- The 'J' first. Right. Now 'A' ... 'C' ..."   
  
Sam and George suddenly understood the point. George began to move the letters faster, no more needing Bailey's instructions. After a few seconds, the words were assembled and flashing on the screen : JACK OF ALL TRADES   
  
" Now, we know !" Bailey simply said.   
" My God !" Sam added. "How did you get that ?   
- I don't know. George, the shopping lists on the screen please. Steve, is it exhaustive ?   
- Not quite. There are a few people we couldn't contact tonight. We'll go for them in the morning.   
- George, separate the food from the rest." Sam said.   
  
Two lists were beginning to show up on the wall. The team focused on the 'uneatable' one : paper handkerchiefs, black paint, wood, glue, some rope, a saw, a white gown.   
  
" Doesn't help a lot." Bailey said.   
" At least it does not speak to me." George added.   
" I don't get it." Sam suddenly said. "I've been working on Jack's profile for years and I don't get it. The gunshot doesn't look like him.   
- He never used a gun before." Bailey said. "Not personal enough.   
- He takes this case very personal, Bail. As you said, he consideres it as his own private war.   
- Then why go for a gun now.   
- I'm not sure. Maybe he thinks it is a proper weapon for a war.   
- But he used a knife with the first three victims.   
- I know.   
- Actually, " Granger stepped in, " our experts determined he did not fire with a gun, but with a rifle."   
  
Bailey smiled. "How could he miss us with a rifle from only a hundred feet ? Lack of training !"   
  
" You think he missed you ?" George asked, pointing at Bailey's bandaged arm. "I wouldn't have done better."   
" He hasn't been trained. I mean not in the army." Sam started. "Not like you, Bailey. I remember having read you were considered as one of their best sniper there in Viet Nam, weren't you ?   
- I knew how to use a rifle.   
  
- Where did I put the thing." Sam was digging in the pile of notes she had been taking for two days. "Ah ! Here it is ! 1968, you were part of a special unit called the 'shadow company'. What did it consist in ?   
- We were sent behinds the lines, to organize ambushes, stuff like that.   
- Franc-tireur ?   
- Not really. We were in teams of two to four. Each had a precise role. I was the sniper.   
- Bailey, what Jack did today, would you say this was a sniper job ?   
- In a way, yes. Except it was an easy shot and he missed."   
  
Bailey closed his eyes.   
  
" Are you Ok ?" Sam asked, worried.   
" Just a little dizzy. It's gonna pass." He took one of the pills Grace had left for him. It was four in the morning.   
" You need a break." George said without looking at him. "It's been 48 hours you haven't really slept.   
- I'll have a break later. Sam, do you think Jack could try to be a sniper because I was one before ?   
- Could be.   
- To seduce you ?   
- No. I don't think so. Jack believes he is superior to any man on this earth. He does not have to prove anything. I'd rather say he's playing with you."   
  
Granger looked at them puzzled. Sam had ommitted telling him the real reason why Jack was after Bailey.   
  
" What about your team-mates in the shadow company ?" Sam resumed.   
" There were a lot of them.   
- George, can you find something in one of the restricted lists we did ?   
- Let me see."   
  
It took George only a few seconds to match the elements.   
  
" I've got two names : Harold Patrick and James O'Hara.   
- I remember Jimmy." Bailey said. "He was the youngest member of the team. The more fragile too. He hated what we were doing there.   
- 'He couldn't deal with it' would be more appropriate !" George added. " He's in a mental institution right now. He's been there for ten years.   
  
- The gown !" Sam exclaimed. "The white gown Jack bought last week !   
- You think he wants to enter this hospital ?" George asked.   
" I think we've got our next victim" Bailey answered.   
" Give me the address. I'll send my guys there immediately." Granger said to George.   
" Hold it." Bailey said. "Let's not frighten our friend. For the first time in years, we may have an advantage on the bastard. We know where he's gonna strike next. He does not have to know we know.   
- You want to let him kill ?" Granger asked.   
" Of course not." Sam answered. "But we can wait for him to come."   
  
Bailey stood up and started walking around the room.   
  
" First thing we have to do is ensure Jim O'Hara is out of danger." he started. " Somebody has to take his place in the hospital. Steve, can you find someone ?   
- Sure.   
- George will give you a picture of O'Hara. Then we must establish a strict surveillance of the place. Every issue must be controled. We must send inside agents Jack doesn't know. George, I want a dozen of them, both patients and doctors, so that we can cover all areas.   
- You'll have them.   
- Steve, we're gonna need some support. Only unmarked cars." Granger nodded and pulled out his cell phone. "George, can you give me a sight of the neighborhood ?"   
  
After 15 seconds, the large building appeared on George's computer screen. They spent the rest of the night working on the plans and setting up the staking out. The excitement had replaced the tiredness. When they thought they were ready, Bailey called Grace and John and they left for St Matthew Mental Institution. Only George would stay at the VCTF to coordinate the activities.   
  
  


* * *

To be continued ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  



	18. The trap

  
Disclaimer: Profiler and all characters belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders, Stephen Kronish ... Not to me. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Part XVIII : The trap  
  
It was 3:30 pm and they had spent the whole day in Bailey's van. The sun was high and the heat made them sweat. Sam was sitting in the driver's seat and Bailey was next to her playing with his walkie talkie. The rest of the team was dispersed around and inside St Matthew. They had nothing to do but wait.   
  
" I wish we could wait inside !" Bailey said. "They must have the air conditionning in there.   
- You should try to sleep a little. I'll wake you up if things move.   
- I tried. But I can't.   
- You want to talk about it ?   
- I don't know. It's like ... I feel like I'm on the edge of a cliff and I've got a friend clinging on a branch. I try to help him up but he can't reach my hand."   
  
Sam did not answer at once. She wasn't sure it would do him good to talk. But she wanted him to know she was there for him, like he had always been there for her.   
  
" You and Darryl Turner were close, weren't you ?" she finally asked. Bailey looked outside the car window.   
" I wasn't really what one would call a well-behaved kid. I did a number of bloody stupid things. I was going with bad company. I did a few things usually condemned by the law. I got caught by the cops. But there was a war in Viet Nam. They needed men there. They let me decide : go to jail or join the army."   
  
Sam was staring at him. For her, Bailey had always been a symbol of honesty and rectitude. It was something natural that he joined first the army, and then the FBI. She could never have imagined he had done so in such circumstances.   
  
" They sent me to a training camp near Atlanta. It was not exactly a choice, and I was rather unwilling to cooperate. I gave them a hard time. Until I was left with a new instructor, the sergeant Darryl Turner. He was known for being one of the toughest non-commissioned officer of the base. Then he gave me a hard time. But he also taught me a few things about life ... about respect.   
- I'm sorry."   
  
He smiled to her. " Darryl was probably the closest thing to a father I ever had. We lost contact years ago. Until two days ago. But it was too late." Sam put her hand on his thigh and they kept silent for a while.   
  
" I don't want to loose you, Sam." Bailey said without looking at her. " I could not stand it.   
- You won't. Bail, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.   
- Yesterday, when you told me we should ...   
- I was wrong. Bailey, whether we catch Jack or not, I will never let him rule my life again. What must happen will happen, but I want to profit by any second we can be together."   
  
Bailey put his hand on her shoulder and was about to kiss her when the walkie talkie started to crackle.   
  
" Carpenter to control, do you read me ?   
- Malone here. What is it ?   
- I'm not sure sir, but there is a doctor Simpson here, who has just arrived. I read the list of the medical staff this morning and I don't remember this name. Could someone check ?"   
  
Sam took the list on the back seat of the car.   
  
" Is the man near you right now ?   
- Yes sir. He is discussing with a nurse in the corridor, at about fourty feet from where I am.   
- He's not on the list !" Sam exclaimed.   
  
" Carpenter, keep him in sight, but don't get noticed. I'm sending you some support.   
- Yes sir.   
- Does he look like the portrait ?   
- Not really sir. He's blond, blue-eyed, average size, he doesn't have a beard or a moustache.   
- Ok. Good job Carpenter."   
  
Bailey called his men inside and outside. He opened the door of his car.   
  
" Where are you going ?" Sam asked.   
" Where do you think I'm going ?   
- Bailey, you're not in condition for that. There's enough people on the job.   
- Sam, it's Jack ! It's not just an ordinary bust.   
- And what if you find yourself in front of Jack ? You can't even use your gun." she said, pointing out to his left arm.   
- Sam, I'm going. I want to see this son of a bitch."   
  
He stepped out of the car and went towards the hospital. Sam checked her gun and followed him. They entered by a back door used for deliveries. They took a dark corridor and found themselves in the kitchen.   
  
" John, were are you ?" Bailey asked in the talkie.   
" Covering the main entrance.   
- Carpenter ?   
- Second floor, sir. He entered the dispensary thirty seconds ago.   
- Alone ?   
- Yes. Should I go ?   
- No, stay outside.   
- Steve, I want more people on the second floor.   
- Ok."   
  
Sam and Bailey moved to the back stairs and went up one floor.   
  
" John, I'm on the first floor, west wing back stairs. How do I get to the dispensary ?   
- Hold on ... Up one floor, then on your right when you exit the staircase. You have to cross a long corridor to the TV room. You cross it and turn left. The dispensary is on your right, about twenty feet away.   
- Thanks."   
  
They followed John's instructions and stopped in the TV room.   
  
" Carpenter, is he still in there ?   
- He did not come out. It's been about ten minutes now.   
- It is not normal." Bailey said to Sam. "We enter."   
  
They joined Carpenter and two police officers from Granger's team in front of the dispensary door. Carpenter waited for Bailey's signal and openeed the door. He entered with the two cops, while Bailey and Sam waited outside.   
  
" It's clear, sir. Noone inside." Bailey entered. "He did not get out thru that door, sir." Carpenter went on. Bailey had a look around the room. " The linen pipe." he said. "O'Hara's room !" he added. He ran out of the room. "Which number ?" he yelled. "233" Sam answered, trying to keep up with him.   
  
Bailey took his gun with his right hand and slammed the door opened with his foot. He entered. Sam followed him.   
  
Jack was there, by the bedside table. Though she had never seen his real face, Sam knew it was Jack. She couldn't explain but she could feel it in every cell of her body. A thrill climbed along her spine. Instinctively, Bailey moved between Sam and Jack.   
  
" Lie on the bed ! Slowly." Bailey shouted at Jack.   
" Mr Malone ! What a surprise ! I wasn't expected you so soon." Jack turned back to the two agents. It was then they saw the knife in his hand.   
" Drop your weapon !   
- Come on, agent Malone. You and me have been waiting for this for so long. Let's enjoy the moment. We're in no hurry."   
  
Sam could hear the other agents arriving.   
  
" Drop that god damned knife. Now !" Bailey repeated. Sam felt Bailey was getting more and more nervous.   
" They're coming, Bailey." she whispered.   
" Samantha, why are you hiding this way ?" Jack said slowly. "Come on, Samantha, you know I won't hurt you.   
- Leave her out of this. Do what I told you !   
- Or what ? You will shoot me ? You know you won't. 'Cause you're a cop, Malone. You're much too weak to assume it."   
  
Sam saw Bailey's hand clench on the grip of his gun. She knew he was exhausted.   
  
" Besides, " Jack went on, going one step forward, " it seems you're a bit handicapped tonight.   
- Bail, he's not worth it.   
- It's over, Jack." Bailey said. " You won't get out this time. You'll have to pay.   
- Pay for what ? You know what the love of Samantha is worth. What is the value of those poor human lives compared to that ?"   
  
Bailey's finger contracted on the trigger. He heard some noise behind him. John entered the room. He moved around Sam and Bailey, his gun pointed in Jack's direction. Jack was circled now. He knew he couldn't escape. The knife fell on the floor with a blank noise. John grabbed him and forced him on the bed. He pulled out his handcuffs and locked them on Jack's hands.   
  
Bailey was still pointing his gun to Jack. Sam put her hand on his arm and forced it down gently. "It's over." she whispered to his ear. "It's finished.".   
  
John and the policeman who had arrived after him took Jack out of the room. Bailey hadn't said a word. She led him to the bed. He sat down. Pain made him close his eyes. Sweat beaded his forehead. She delicately pushed him back and helped him lie down. She removed his shoes and carried his legs to the bed cover.   
Bailey curled up in the hospital bed. Sam lied very close to him and put her arms around his body. She rocked him gently, kissing the back of his head. "It's over." she repeated, for herself as much as for Bailey.   
  
Grace and Granger appeared in the door frame. Grace closed the door quietly. These two were deserving a little privacy after all they'd been through.   
  
  


**- THE END -**   


  


* * *

That's all, folks. Hop you enjoyed ... R&R, Thanks.  
Absolut.  



End file.
